Bringing Down The Barriers
by DesertVixen
Summary: ND/HB fanfic about what happens when there are no distractions... Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Bringing Down The Barriers (Part One)

By: DesertVixen NOTE: First ND/HB fanfic to make it past a disjointed scene. As stated in the story, some time has passed since the SuperMysteries (approximately 3 years). Hope everyone likes it!

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the characters, because if I did, we'd have ditched Ned a long time ago. They're still wonderful to read, especially when I need a little mental vacation

--- --- ---

She wasn't sure which of their fathers had originally come up with the idea, but it had quickly been decided on and planned for – two happy families on a nice vacation at the lakeshore. Originally, it had been intended to last a week, but attempts to juggle too many schedules had turned it into a long weekend instead. She hadn't seen any of the Hardys except for Fenton in the last year, and that had been a short visit to her father on business. She had barely talked to him, beyond the cursory catching up at dinner. He had been warm enough, but Nancy had to wonder if he was wondering why she seemed to be avoiding his sons. She wondered herself, sometimes.

Ned hadn't liked her spending time with Frank. He'd never said outright that he didn't want her to see him, be around him, get snowed in a cabin with him – but she had known. Just watching his face get tight when someone else brought Frank up in a conversation was enough. She was a detective, after all. So she had decided to try and be what Ned wanted. She'd stopped doing detective work, and thrown herself into her college studies.

Journalism, however, involved a lot of the same talents as detective work, along with the missed dates, long hours, and crazy tasks. So the fact that Ned hadn't really liked that choice either should not have been such a huge surprise to her. After having cut herself off from the Hardys – since it was usually a case that brought them together – Nancy had dug in her heels on defending her choice of major. The decision not to be around the Hardys if she could help it had made Nancy feel as if she had cut off one of her hands. It hadn't been the only sacrifice she had made, but it was the one that seemed the most painful, the one that she most wanted to throw in Ned's face when they fought. Fights that became more and more common.

Nancy had changed majors finally, but not to please him. The switch to criminal justice as her major had been to satisfy herself. She had realized that journalism didn't satisfy the need she had to know. Every time she had to report on an investigation, she couldn't stop thinking about how she would have handled it. Or how the Hardys would have handled it…

More than that, she needed the closure that usually came with the end of an investigation. Nancy wanted to know, whether or not she could share the information with the public. The criminal justice classes were fascinating. Some parts of the legal system she was familiar with, being her father's daughter. Other parts of it, like juvenile and child protection issues, were new and fascinating. Of course, she was still debating exactly what to do with it.

Ned hadn't been satisfied, anyway, by any of the changes. Somehow, the girl he'd been attracted to – the girl who led the way, who wasn't afraid to step in and help others, who wasn't afraid to risk, who was independent and knew what she wanted – somehow that girl hadn't grown up into the woman Ned apparently wanted to marry. Hell, half the time, she wasn't even sure anymore _why_ Ned had liked that girl if he wanted a woman who was going to be a wife and a mother, maybe with a nice little safe job. It was sad to say goodbye to someone who had shared so much with her, but they couldn't handle being friendly. At least not now, and it had been five months. Any conversations they might start degenerated into sniping comments and harsh words, and finally, Nancy had stopped answering the phone when the caller ID showed it was him. Maybe in time, he would be able to talk to her without conversations imploding. Part of her hoped so, and part of her wished he would go away, leave her alone.

The end of their relationship had also meant she had been thrown back into the dating pool. It had been a long time since she'd had to play the game, and Nancy feared she was a little rusty. She'd always been able to depend on Ned for an escort, even if she hadn't always needed to. Nancy had been out on a few dates now, but none of them had been worth a second date. Some of them hadn't been worth the first one. Various friends seemed determined to see her 'fixed up', and it was driving her crazy. There was nothing 'broken' about her. Hurt, and maybe a little bruised, but not broken.

She parked beside the other vehicles in front of the cabin – two SUVs that looked like rentals, and her father's beloved Mercedes – turned off the engine, and just sat for a moment. Composing herself. Not only for the Hardys, but for the guest her father had hinted at. Nancy didn't begrudge her father the companionship, but some of the women had seemed fairly predatory, or came at Nancy sugar-sweet. However, if he was bringing this one along on a vacation like this – a _family_vacation, maybe there was hope. If nothing else, she'd spend the entire time out on the dock, baking herself in the sun. She was going to have fun.

--- --- ---

Joe spotted her first, and wandered over from the barbeque grill. Shirtless, already a good start on his tan, and his blue eyes smiling, Nancy could see why so many women fell for him. Every now and then, she fell for maybe half a second. He was cute and funny, sharper and smarter than he usually let on, but he wasn't the man for her. On the other hand, he had never made a serious play in her direction – flirted, yes, but never with intentions.

"Nancy!" He grabbed her around the waist, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Joe!" She had to laugh. _He hasn't changed, she thought._

"Let me grab your bag," he insisted as she opened the trunk.

"Is there some woman you're trying to impress?"

"You, of course." He flashed her a grin. "Well, and there's a girl somewhere on the lake I'd like to meet. She water-skied by earlier."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nancy asked with an answering grin.

"Because you know and adore me, of course."

Their parents were gathered together on the deck. Carson Drew looked as relaxed and informal as he got, in a blue polo shirt and khakis, and Nancy went to give him a hug first. She looked around, wondering where his guest was.

"How was the drive?" Carson asked.

"Beautiful. It's going to be a nice summer, I think."

Laura Hardy was next to give Nancy a hug, which Nancy returned eagerly. The Hardys' mother had never failed to make her feel welcome, if a little wistful at the same time. Hannah Gruen had long stood in that role for Nancy, but there was always something about Laura that Nancy hoped her mother had been like. Fenton followed his wife, although the embrace was briefer.

The two families had known each other since their children were small, although it was in their teenage years that they had drawn closer. Now, the bonds were kept mostly by emails and cards, but within a few minutes of standing in the circle, she found herself wondering why they didn't do these things more often. Laura was asking her about school and her upcoming senior year, but Nancy found herself glancing around in between answers, wondering where the missing member of that circle was, as well as her father's guest.

Part of her question was answered as the door to the cabin opened onto the deck, and two women came out bearing a tray of food. One was tall and slim, elegant and dark haired like her brother, wearing a yellow sundress. The other was petite, with honey blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders in a mass of waves, and dark hazel eyes, in khakis and a loose white button-down shirt.

"Aunt Eloise!" Nancy found herself caught up in a tight hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Well, I hoped you would be happy to see me," her aunt teased. "How could I pass up the chance to see you and Carson together?"

The other woman, meanwhile, had gone to stand by Carson Drew, and Nancy turned to face her father.

"Nancy, I'd like you to meet Helena Radecki. Helena, this is my daughter Nancy."

The blonde held out a hand, and her handshake was firm and confident. "I'm pleased to meet you, Nancy."

"It's nice to meet you." This one seemed to be doing better than some of the others, Nancy thought to herself. Her father looked as if he wanted to say more, but Gertrude Hardy came out of the kitchen, and greeted Nancy in her usual brusque manner. Nancy braced herself for a biting comment about not having seen her lately – Gertrude was not known for her tact.

It wouldn't be polite to just blurt out her question – _Where is Frank?_ – surely they would have said something if he wasn't coming. Nancy found herself standing by the rail with an iced tea in her hand, talking with her father and Helena. The older woman was also an attorney, specializing in family law, but apparently the two had ended up on a bar committee together. Four months later, they were sure looking like a tight couple. Nancy couldn't remember her father acting quite like this before, and Helena seemed genuinely nice, not just trying to come across as nice. They had been chatting about a charity committee that Helena was working on in River Heights, something about throwing a benefit fashion show, when she excused herself to refill her glass. Nancy let her gaze travel out towards the lake.

She almost dropped her iced tea. Frank Hardy was walking up from the lake, water dripping off him. She watched him for a minute before he noticed her, watched him run a hand through his hair. He had a good start on a tan as well, Nancy decided. He'd also been staying in shape. It was good to see him again.

Then he looked up and saw her. His dark eyes were a welcome sight, although not necessarily welcoming. He came up onto the deck, close enough to touch her but holding himself back.

"Hi, Nancy." The smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'd hug you, but you'd get wet."

"Hi, Frank." She wanted to say it didn't matter, but that would sound stupid. Worse, it would sound like it bothered her. That it did was something she didn't feel like getting into.

The moment threatened to lengthen uncomfortably, but Joe broke in. "How's the water?"

"Not bad," Frank replied. "The water-skier has gone home though."

"Never mind," Joe said with a theatrical sigh that got a laugh out of everyone. "What's for dinner?"

--- --- ---

Dinner was hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. Joe and Fenton Hardy bickered companionably while they cooked the food, and Nancy found herself in the kitchen helping get things organized. Frank had gone ahead and thrown on a tee-shirt over the swim trunks, before settling down to chat with his father and brother. It was an informal meal on the deck, with some good-natured commentary on the cooks' skills. They sat and talked until the sun started going down, and Laura Hardy proposed a board game. Clue was decided upon, after some spirited discussion of who should be paired up – Gertrude insisting that the detectives be split up, so as not to give them an unfair advantage. When they had finished, with Fenton and Laura guessing correctly, most of the party drifted inside to the living room to relax in the broken-in furniture.

Nancy sat on the steps to the deck, enjoying the balmy evening air. It was warm, but not too warm, and daylight was fading. It had been a long day, with the drive to the lake, and it was nice to just sit and relax. She looked up, slightly startled, when Frank sat on the step next to her. They could hear the sounds of the television, of people inside talking, and the sounds of the summer evening coming alive around them.

They'd been in dangerous spots before, and yet none seemed quite as dangerous to her as this, sitting on a porch in near dark, not a bad guy in sight. Maybe that was what made it so dangerous, Nancy thought. If they started spilling their souls now, who would save them from the consequences of that?

He spoke first. "How's Bess? George? Ned?"

"Bess is working for a wedding planner," she replied with a smile. Bess was in her element in that job. "George is working as a camp counselor this summer. I suppose Ned is working."

"You suppose?" He was looking out, away from her, and she couldn't see his eyes.

"We're…not dating anymore." There. She had said it. The words that had the power to change how everything lay between them. She knew Frank and Callie had called it quits within the last year, although they had managed to remain friendly. Joe had mentioned the fact in an email, and despite being a detective, Nancy couldn't figure out if he had been trying to tell her something, or if he'd just been catching her up on news. She still wasn't sure – despite his friendly openness and joking demeanor, the younger Hardy brother could be hard to read. For some reason, she hadn't been able to bring herself to just ask him.

"What happened?" Was it just her imagination, or had his voice changed, ever so slightly?

"Nothing too dramatic," Nancy said with a small shrug. "Just the realization that neither of us was going to change."

"You must have been upset," he offered after a moment.

"A little sad," she admitted. "We wanted each other to be different things. He wanted me to be safe and settled. I wanted him…" _To be like you_, she thought suddenly. _I wanted to share my passion with him, not just have him tolerate it. _

"Nancy?"

She realized she had fallen silent. "I wanted him to understand, and I didn't want to hurt him." Nancy heard from mutual friends about him, but he didn't appear that he had moved on. They had run into each other by accident, both of them with other people. The situation had been awkward, to say the least. She did wish him well, despite the pain they had put each other through in the end. It was hard to say goodbye to a long-held dream, even when you knew you couldn't make it work.

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "It's difficult. Being a grownup," he said, voice quiet.

"Must be why Joe has so much fun," Nancy said with a sly smile.

They both had a good laugh at that one, and she could feel the tension that had been sitting between them since she had arrived breaking. It felt good to laugh and tease each other, and she suddenly wondered why she had let that year and more go by without picking up the phone. She had let herself hide in emails, and the one event that would have brought them together in person before this, Nancy had found herself making up an excuse not to go.

"How long has it been over?" He was still looking away from her, hadn't looked at her yet.

"Four months, almost five."

"Callie and I… it's been eight months." He let out a long breath.

"Joe told me." The words, _And you didn't_, hung unspoken between them. "What happened?"

He was quiet for a long moment, looking down at his hands, and Nancy wondered if he was going to answer. Wondered if she wanted to hear the answer. "She decided she wasn't ready to live my mother's life. Worrying. Waiting."

"I'm sorry." She was. It was hard to hear that someone you loved, someone who had been in your life for a long time, couldn't handle you being the way you were.

"We're still friends," Frank replied. "At least she was honest about it now, and not somewhere down the road."

"So… are you seeing someone?"

He shrugged. "A date here and there. Nothing worth writing home about. I've been keeping busy with school and work."

Silence fell between them, lengthening uncomfortably.

"Can't you even look at me, Frank?" Nancy asked quietly, uncertainly. The tension was back between them, and for a moment, she wondered if she might have poisoned this relationship as well. Watching his profile and trying to read his body language in the dim light was driving her crazy. Frank was good at keeping his emotions off his face, good at control, good at not giving himself away. It was a handy trait for a detective to have, but now it was frustrating as all hell.

He turned to face her then, dark eyes intense. "I don't want to just look at you, Nancy."

She remembered a snowed in cabin and the looming probability that they were facing death, and a balcony in Egypt when they had stepped over the line they had drawn for themselves – and then tried to convince each other and themselves that they didn't want to step over it again. 'Just friends – good friends'. _Why did we keep lying to ourselves_? She could see he was remembering as well.

"Then why don't you do what you want?" Nancy asked softly, reaching out to rest her hand on his leg.

He rested his hand on top of hers, his palm warm against her skin.

"Frank! Nancy!" Joe stuck his head out the screen door, looked down at the pair sitting there studying each other, and immediately wanted to kick himself as Nancy jerked her hand back, like she'd been burned. "Your presence is requested inside," he finished sheepishly.

"Remind me to drop my brother in the lake tomorrow," Frank muttered as he stood and held out a hand to her.

Nancy took hold of the offered hand and pulled herself to her feet. "I'll help," she said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing Down The Barriers (Part Two)

By: DesertVixen NOTE: First ND/HB fanfic to make it past a disjointed scene. As stated in the story, some time has passed since the SuperMysteries (approximately 3 years). Hope everyone likes it!

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the characters, because if I did, we'd have ditched Ned a long time ago. They're still wonderful to read, especially when I need a little mental vacation.

--- --- ---

Carson Drew drank coffee and looked out over the lake, enjoying the early morning quiet. He and Helena had made a firm agreement – no work – but he felt a little lost without case files or notes, or even the newspaper to read. Even on vacation, he was an early riser, and it seemed that everyone else had decided to take advantage of the lack of alarm clocks.

"Morning, Dad." He turned to see his daughter, already dressed in shorts and tank top, come up behind him. She stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek before she sat down on the deck chair next to him, glass of orange juice in hand.

"Morning, Nancy." He wondered as he studied her where all the years had gone. His little girl had grown up on him, and now she was an adult – old enough to vote, old enough to drink legally, and old enough to take changes in stride. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes."_Mostly_, she added silently. Except for the part where she had laid awake for almost an hour, wondering what would have happened if Joe hadn't interrupted the moment. They had been needed inside for more family entertainment in the form of Trivial Pursuit. Nancy had found herself paired up with Fenton, and they had won fairly handily.

"Is anyone else stirring?"

"Aunt Eloise is in the shower, and I think Gertrude is awake." Nancy was sharing a room with her aunt, across from the room the brothers were occupying. "There are signs of life, at least."

"So…" Carson asked, fiddling with his coffee cup, "What did you think of Helena?"

"I like her, Dad," Nancy said promptly. "She seems real, and interesting."

"That's good. Nancy, would you feel…how would you feel about-"

"I'm a little old for a stepmother, evil or otherwise," Nancy said, a little amused as she watched her father fumble for words. Carson Drew had made his money – and quite a bit of it – with words. "Is that what you're trying to ask?"

He laughed. "You _are_ a detective. Sometimes I forget."

"I don't want you to be lonely," she said simply, giving him another hug. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not going to ask her just yet," he said warningly.

"Your secret is safe with me," Nancy assured him.

"What secret?" Eloise Drew asked as she stepped onto the deck.

"Your birthday gift," Nancy said with a grin.

Eloise smiled back, a tolerant smile that made it clear she doubted Nancy was being truthful, but not in the mood to bother pressing the issue. "What are your plans for the day, Nancy? I believe your father, Helena, and I are going sailing."

"I'm waiting for the guys to put in an appearance before I make any hard and fast plans. Other than that, my only plan is to lay around in the sun and read stuff I want to read for a change."

"Ah, college," Eloise said with a smile. "I remember that feeling."

"If you're waiting for my sons, you may be waiting awhile, Nancy," said Laura Hardy as she stepped outside. "They both appear to be sleeping in this morning."

_Maybe I'm not the only one who didn't sleep so well last night_, Nancy thought. "I brought plenty of things to read."

--- --- ---

She wasn't the only one lounging in the sun on the deck when the brothers made their appearance. Laura Hardy had joined her in lazing and reading, while Gertrude and Fenton had chosen to join the sailing party. The two women chatted now and then, but for the most part, it was quiet. Nancy had to admit as she turned the pages of her JD Robb novel, she might enjoy a bit of peace and quiet if she'd lived with the three male Hardys as long as Laura had. Life wasn't always exciting, but it had its moments. She had been there during some of them, and caused a few more.

"Ah, you're both awake," Laura commented as she heard her sons step onto the deck.

"We are on vacation," Joe pointed out.

"Where is everyone else?" Frank asked, leaning against the railing of the deck.

"Sailing," Laura replied. "Did you two have any plans?"

"Not particularly." Frank watched Nancy, seemingly absorbed in her book, not paying attention to the two of them. He was sure she was listening, though. The two of them had that in common, paying attention to everything around them.

"Nancy, what are you reading?" Joe asked as he sat down beside her.

"You wouldn't be interested," she teased, "there's no pictures."

"Hey, I brought a book along," he protested. "The Brothers Karamazov."

"Only because you were supposed to read it for your summer class," Frank pointed out. "By last week."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Spoilsport."

"Boys," Laura said in a tolerant tone, "could you please try to act like you're not seven years old?"

"I should be used to it," Nancy said with a laugh. As much as the brothers bickered and scored points on each other, they never failed to present a unified front in danger. They were different enough for it to cause friction, but their differences were also one of their strengths. How many times had Frank's thorough analysis or Joe's quick thinking and bravado carried the day?

"Why don't the three of you go swim, and let me enjoy the peace and quiet?" Laura continued.

Laura Hardy watched from the deck as the three walked down to the lake together – a pair of handsome young men and a lovely young woman, all apparently without a care in the world. She could see them teasing and laughing, although who exactly was the victim was unclear. They all deserved a peaceful quiet vacation for once, she thought, with no mystery in sight. It was good to see her older son laughing – Frank could be overly serious at times, and especially of late.

The slight tension between him and Nancy seemed to have vanished in the light of day, but Laura expected it was still there, just hidden by the teasing that her younger son seemed to bring with him. She thought maybe she was the only one who had really seen the stiffness of their greeting yesterday, the only one who remembered how they used to greet with warm hugs, dripping wet or not. They had to work it out on their own, however – both of them were too old for her to fix whatever was wrong, or at least not-well, between them.

She suspected that Joe had interrupted something last night when they were sitting on the porch, and had wanted to kick her sister-in-law for insisting they all play the game. Laura would have preferred to leave the two of them out there in the hope they could resolve whatever problem lay between them. They still had three days, so she was hopeful.

--- --- ---

He had dreamed about her last night. That in itself was not exactly a rare occurrence. Sometimes he dreamt about the snowed in cabin, about them sharing more than a kiss. It had felt disloyal – not that he hadn't dreamed about Callie as well, or anyone else. Disloyal feelings had not been enough to keep the dreams from coming back.

He had not dreamed about the cabin this time however.

"_Then why don't you do what you want?"_ Her question had echoed through his dreams. If it had been Joe, Frank had no doubt his brother would have done what he wanted. Of course, if he'd acted – if he had done what he wanted, Joe would have gotten quite the eyeful.

What he felt for Nancy was complicated. He wanted to protect her, but at the same time, he knew he didn't need to. She could not only handle herself pretty well, but she'd also helped save his tail a time or two. Frank could count on her to be cool and calm, even when they were facing serious danger. There had been the few times he'd been tempted to strangle her for taking too big a risk, but they all three had moments like that. Saving each other was a routine they were all used to.

There had always been a barrier between the two of them, no matter how close they were – Callie and Ned. Frank hadn't told her the whole truth. Callie hadn't wanted to live his mother's life, true enough. She had also not wanted to play second string to what she saw as the first love in his life – detective work. Finding answers to questions. Helping people. She hadn't mentioned Nancy at all, but only said that she wished he found someone who was able to accept him as he was. Her meaning had been pretty plain, however.

He had wanted to write, or call, or see Nancy to give her the news, but he hadn't. Joe had mentioned the fact in a friendly email, but Frank had kept his emails light and news-free. Half the barrier had been broken down. He didn't have the right to break down the other half, or to force her to do so. She would have to do it herself – her decision, her action, her choice. His relationship with Callie hadn't exactly ended because of Nancy, but if he was honest, he knew that she had been on his ex-girlfriend's mind when she wished him happiness. The two of them were still friendly, although things were a little awkward when they met, for everyone. He thought it was worse for the mutual friends who had grown so used to thinking of Frank and Callie in the same breath. The times he had gone out with a woman since the breakup had been pleasant enough, but nothing more.

The barrier had been broken down on Nancy's side as well, now. He still thought she hadn't told him the whole truth either, as he doubted the breakup had been as amicable, as bloodless as she had painted it. Nancy did everything with passion – solve mysteries, live, laugh, love. He couldn't imagine her dispassionately breaking it off. Ned had always been jealous, mistrustful – and in his heart, Frank could not blame him. Especially not after Egypt. He had known he was crossing the line even as he did it, and in that moment he hadn't really cared. The memory of that kiss was worth the guilt attached to it. He had wondered, from time to time, if the kiss had affected her as strongly, but that was one of those questions he simply could not ask. At least, not when that barrier had been in place.

--- --- ---

Frank shook himself out of his reverie. Bad enough that he'd lost the sleep last night thinking about how things could have gone on the porch if his younger brother hadn't interrupted. He wanted to talk to Nancy about it, about things between them, but it didn't seem like the right time just now. He definitely didn't want to have an audience again.

As for Joe, Frank grinned suddenly, gauging the distance between where they were on the path, and the lake. _Not too far_, he thought. _We'll go a little further_. Joe might be his younger brother, but he was not exactly his little brother. Especially since Frank doubted that he would go down meekly.

He reached out behind his brother, brushed his hand against Nancy's arm. She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. _Be ready_, he mouthed, and she nodded.

It was a move he had done a few times, although not on his brother. Joe wasn't expecting anything, which gave his slightly taller brother the edge he needed.

"Nancy! Grab his feet!"

She had Joe by the ankles, while Frank had a good grip on his wrists.

"The water should be plenty deep, especially if we give him a good toss," Frank said as they carried his struggling brother between them.

"Put me down!"

"Or what, you'll tell Mom?" The two of them carried him out onto the dock, paying little attention to his threats.

"Ready?" Nancy called. Frank nodded.

"One…two…three…" they counted together, and on 'three', swung him out and let him go.

He made a very satisfying splash. They watched to make sure he surfaced without a problem, and then Frank turned to Nancy. "Shall we go put our stuff down?"

She laughed. "Yes." They turned to walk back down the dock to the beach.

"Thanks for the help, Detective Drew."

"Good wor—aaah!" Nancy's compliment trailed off in a scream as a wet hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her off balance and into the water. She came up and glared at Joe, who was swimming away from her. "You are so dead, Hardy."

"You have to catch me first," he shot back.

Nancy pulled her now-soaked tank top over her head and tossed it onto the deck, revealing the aqua blue bikini top underneath. Shimmying out of her wet shorts in the hip-high water was slightly more difficult , but she tossed them up to join the top and turned to swim after Joe. The lake water was cool, a nice counterpoint to the warmth of the day, and her competitive spirit was up. She was going to get Joe back, even if she had to resort to dirty tricks to do so. Nancy turned in the water, and realized Frank was still standing on the dock.

"Are you joining us or not? I might need your help."

He nodded. She went back to her pursuit, and he shook his head. _Smooth, Hardy_, he told himself. _Nothing like standing there like an idiot just because she peeled out of wet clothes right in front of you._ Not like they'd never been swimming together before. He owed her the help, at any rate. It was his fault she'd gotten pulled into the lake.

Frank stripped off his tee-shirt, and jumped in.

--- --- ---

Carson and Nancy worked the grill that evening. The lawyer was taking more than his fair share of teasing from Fenton Hardy. The two men were good friends, and sometimes business associates, but they had their differences. Fenton Hardy had come up on the New York Police Department, while Carson Drew had worked a short stint in the Chicago District Attorney's office before returning to his hometown and starting a private practice. Carson's tastes tended more towards grilling salmon and shrimp rather than hot dogs and hamburgers, although Nancy noted that the good-natured insults about the food did not deter Fenton or Joe from having hearty appetites. It was calm and relaxed, especially after they had opened one of the bottles of white wine Carson had brought to go with the seafood. Nancy sat back in one of the deck chairs with her glass, watching Gertrude and Laura Hardy strong-arm the brothers into dish duty.

Helena and her father were leaning against the railing, looking out over the lake and the sun coming down. She noted the casual way her father had an arm draped around Helena's waist, the way she leaned back against him slightly, and wondered idly what Hannah Gruen thought of the woman. She wasn't even sure that the housekeeper did know. It seemed like the sort of thing that Hannah would have mentioned when Nancy called home. The older woman had worked for the Drews since shortly after Nancy's mother's death, and she was more than an employee to both Carson and Nancy. It had been Hannah who had bandaged skinned knees and supervised homework, dealing with all the issues that Carson Drew had been unable to deal with. His work had kept him away long hours, and Hannah had provided the security of a mother. She had kept working despite the fact that Nancy was rarely home and an adult, but Nancy wondered suddenly if she would want to keep working with a new Mrs. Carson Drew on the premises.

She couldn't very well ask now, but Nancy filed the question away for future reference. Overall, she liked Helena from the short acquaintance. It had to be a little nerve-wracking to be meeting old family friends, a possible sister-in-law and an adult daughter all in the same short space. Nancy was waiting for the chance to get together with her aunt Eloise and compare notes, but they had barely seen each other all day.

The deck of cards was coming out inside, and there was some cheerful bickering about what game they were going to play. Gertrude had taken out some needlepoint that she was working on, and the others decided on hearts. Frank and Joe came to join Nancy on the deck.

"Pretty night, isn't it?" Joe asked no one in particular, as he sprawled out on one of the deck chairs. "Especially now that I'm not washing a million dishes."

"Surely it wasn't that bad," Nancy teased. "It wasn't that complicated a meal."

"It was good. I liked the lemon-butter shrimp," he admitted.

"That would be why you ate like ten of them," Nancy said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm amazed you tasted them," Frank said with a grin. "Then again, you always inhale your food."

The younger Hardy brother rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you and Dad have such dainty little appetites, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Frank said. "Just be thankful Nancy didn't try to get revenge."

"Get revenge on me getting revenge?" Joe grinned. "I'd just have to get revenge on her. It's such a vicious cycle."

The three of them laughed together. Joe stood up. "I had better go grab my book. I do actually need to read it sometime."

"When is the test?" Nancy asked idly.

"Next Thursday. And it's not multiple choice," he said over his shoulder as he ducked inside.

She looked over, and saw Frank shaking his head. "I guess some things never change?" Nancy joked.

Here they were again, almost-alone in the dimming light. The sounds of the others were present, but not intrusive. It was still warm, warmer than last night, Nancy thought as she leaned over the railing, looking at the lake glittering peacefully. All day, she and Frank had been comfortable with each other, with Joe as a buffer. It was impossible not to laugh with Joe around, even though sometimes she was tempted to strangle him. It would have been easy for her to duck inside, but it would also be somewhat cowardly.

Eventually, they were going to have to talk, especially after they had reopened the subject between them the night before. Neither of them had put it in so many words, but it was there, just under the surface. It had been there all day, like when he'd brushed against her in the water while helping her push Joe under the water in retribution. She didn't want to lose more sleep, replaying last night's scene on the steps in her head. She remembered the feel on his hand over hers, and the look in his eyes, and the sense of expectation hanging over them that Joe had broken.

Now the silence that might have been companionable seemed heavy with unspoken words. Nancy turned away from her study of the lake when he crossed the deck, looked up to meet his eyes. They were back to being guarded and hard to read.

"How about going for a walk?" Frank asked, and Nancy nodded.

Joe stepped back out onto the porch, thick book in hand. "It is getting vicious in there. Aunt Gertrude seems to be taking losing last night seriously."

"We're going for a walk," Frank said, and Nancy watched the brothers exchange a look. Joe nodded slightly, and slumped down in the nearest deck chair as the two of them started down the stairs. She couldn't help noticing that his bookmark seemed much closer to the beginning of the book than the end.

--- --- ---

They walked down the path in silence, almost touching but not quite. To Nancy's surprise, he steered away from the dock and towards an area with benches, obviously put in for people who were keeping an eye on swimmers in the lake. Frank sat on the ground, and she followed suit. Looking behind her, Nancy realized that she could no longer see the cabin – and the people at the cabin couldn't see them. She had caught the look exchanged between the brothers, and was pretty sure Joe intended to run interference as needed.

They sat facing the water, still silent, still separated by bare space. Nancy was searching for words, for some way to say what she wanted to say when he beat her to it.

"Why did you stay away, Nancy?" His voice was quiet, but intense, and she could hear the steely determination in it. Nancy wondered if she should start hoping for a villain to pop up – or if she should just spill out her soul.

She was quiet long enough that Frank was beginning to wonder if she was going to answer at all.

Nancy kept her gaze firmly on the ground. _I'll never make it if I look up. Just spill,_ she told herself sternly. _Better to have it all out. _"I didn't…I wanted to make my relationship work, with Ned." She let out a long sigh. "I thought maybe if I didn't see you, didn't get involved in mysteries that would throw us together, maybe he and I could work it out. I finally realized he wanted something I couldn't give him, not without changing who I am."

He reached across and took her hand in his, feeling her slender fingers twine around his.

Nancy looked up, blue eyes intense. "Why didn't you tell me it was over between you and Callie, Frank?"

"I didn't want you to feel like I was pushing." He squeezed her hand. "I know I'm not exactly one of his favorite people." He had tried to imagine how he would have felt in Ned's place, how he would have felt if someone had had that sort of relationship with Callie. It hadn't helped much, thanks to the little voice in his head that kept insisting he would have stepped aside for the better man.

In spite of herself, she had to laugh. "That's an understatement." The two had never come to blows, but there had been plenty of awkward moments between the three of them. It had always seemed that Ned came into the scene at whatever the most inappropriate moment was. He had always interpreted something perfectly innocent as something else, and she had always gone after him to smooth things over. Of course, she had known that it wasn't always perfectly innocent, at least not on her part. Sometimes she wondered if that had been what caused the problems in their relationship, or if the problems would have surfaced anyway.

"We didn't break up because of you," Frank continued after a long moment of silence. He reflected that they seemed to have all too many of those in the last two days. "We broke up because we wanted different things. Callie wants to stay in Bayport, and have a settled life."

"And you?"

He shrugged. "Dad's floated the idea of me joining him full-time. It would mean a lot of travel, though. I've tossed around a few other options, but I don't need to make a decision until after graduation."

"I know the feeling," Nancy murmured. She was starting to face it herself.

He released her hand, turned slightly to face her, as she shifted closer. "You asked me a question last night."

"Yes."_Then why don't you do what you want?_ How many times had she heard herself say that in her head last night? How many different scenarios had played out in her mind?

"Do you still want an answer?"

She looked up and met his eyes, and felt a shiver of anticipation, despite the warmth of the evening. There was a look in his dark eyes that went beyond 'want', and crossed the line into 'desire'.

"Yes."

He leaned forward, sliding a hand around her waist as their lips met. There was no avalanche, no snowed-in cabin, no fear for their lives, no guilt – just the two of them. They melted together, and Nancy was dimly aware of his arm tightening around her waist as she slid her hand over his shoulder. When they broke away from each other, she was surprised to find herself practically sitting on Frank's lap.

"Nancy." He whispered her name, running his hand over her cheek.

"Frank." She leaned forward to kiss him this time, feeling his hand slide up her neck, his fingers brushing the nape of her neck. She shivered again, between the touch of his fingers and the silky brush of his tongue against hers. One of them made a soft sound – she thought it was her, but couldn't be sure.

When they pulled apart, she leaned forward against him, resting her cheek against his. His arms went tight around her waist. There was a rightness about the moment that Nancy was afraid words would break.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" His voice was rough as he asked the question.

"Because we were stupid?" she offered.

He laughed, warm and inviting. "That's the Nancy I know. What do you say we make up for lost time?"

She leaned back a little, tracing a finger over his lips. "What do you think?"

--- --- ---

It was full dark by the time they headed back to the cabin. Neither of them was exactly in a hurry, and Nancy enjoyed the feeling of leaning against him, his arm around her waist.

"So, what do we tell everyone?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What do we tell everyone?"

"About us? Do we have to, right now?" She could see where he was heading with the question, and had to admit that she hadn't thought that far ahead. They hadn't been doing much talking.

"Are you ready for another relationship? A long-distance one?"

She sighed. She was in school in Chicago – he was in school in Ithaca at Cornell. "Are _you_ready for another relationship, Frank?"

"I'm ready for anything with you beside me," he said, stopping on the path.

She smiled up at him. "I do believe that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say."

"I mean it." His voice was quiet and intense, and Nancy slid her arms behind his neck as he pulled her against him, into a long kiss.

They ended the kiss, and then she felt his whole body stiffen as he looked up, behind her at the cabin. She only had a second before she heard his father's voice, and turned, still in Frank's arms.

"We wondered where the two of you had wandered off to." Fenton Hardy was standing on the deck, an arm around his wife's waist, a smile breaking out on his face. Laura smiled at them as well, and Nancy felt herself blushing hotly.

Frank, meanwhile, locked eyes with his brother. Joe shrugged slightly, with a _What did you want me to do with our parents?_ look on his face.

They let go of each other and turned to walk up what was left of the path, hands entwined.

"I guess we don't have to figure out what to say," Nancy said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Bringing Down The Barriers (Part Three)

By: DesertVixen

---- ---- ----

NOTE: First ND/HB fanfic to make it past a disjointed scene. As stated in the story, some time has passed since the SuperMysteries (approximately 3 years).

This chapter has numerous references to the SuperMysteries – check out the notes at the end.

AUTHOR'S APOLOGY: I forgot to thank my excellent beta in the other two chapters, but I would not have done such a great job without her help and patience. Please help me give AmyKay a round of applause!

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the characters, because if I did, we'd have ditched Ned a long time ago. They're still wonderful to read, especially when I need a little mental vacation

---- ---- ----

She had been for a swim earlier – or rather, they had gone for a swim earlier, she thought with a smile – and now Nancy was content to lie in the sun and watch everyone else relaxing. It was a gorgeous summer day, with just enough breeze to keep it from being too hot. Some of the deck chairs had been carried down from the cabin, and she lay on her stomach facing the lake, her mystery novel closed in front of her. Laura Hardy sat beside her, alternately reading and watching the lake. Eloise Drew sat on the other side of her niece, devouring a trashy romance novel.

Carson and Helena had gone for a drive into town. Nancy had to repress a grin – the lack of contact with the outside world was driving her father crazy. They didn't even have cell phone reception out here. Gertrude Hardy was lingering inside the cabin, enjoying the quiet. The older woman was suffering from a headache, probably from too much sun while sailing the day before.

All three of the male Hardys were in the lake. Nancy thought they might be racing, or trying to drown each other. They were far enough away that it was hard to tell. Joe was relatively easy to pick out, with his blond hair, but the other two were harder to distinguish.

Nancy rolled over and sat up, opening the book again. She was trying to finish it before she had to head into work on Monday. Some of her classmates had been teasing her about her cushy summer job, but Nancy knew she was going to be working pretty hard, doing research and interviews for her father's cases, in addition to acting as a courier when needed. She had been reading for awhile when the sound of footsteps made her look up.

Fenton Hardy sat down on the foot of Laura's chair, and accepted the towel she handed him. Nancy found herself studying him covertly. He was in good shape for his age – chasing bad guys and clues was obviously good exercise. He resembled his older son in build and coloring – both of them tall and broad-shouldered, although Fenton had a bit more solidity to his frame. His dark hair was still only faintly touched with gray at the temples, and there was a warm light in his dark brown eyes as he smiled at his wife.

The resemblance between father and son was strong, in more than just physical traits. They both tended towards seriousness, although Fenton was quicker to laugh, quicker to smile, unless he was working. Frank was good at controlling what showed on his face, but Nancy had seen his façade crack. Fenton could keep a blank face to an extent that was almost frightening, and he did an even better job at 'intimidating'. The only person who never seemed fazed was Laura Hardy. Nancy supposed that made sense.

"Your sons are wearing me out," Fenton said to Laura, turning to look at her.

"Oh, now they're _my_ sons?" Laura teased. "I seem to recall having some help."

"Especially the blond kid," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, although Nancy saw a smile lurking. "He's a piece of work."

Laura patted his shoulder. "Poor dear. It's not fair, after all, the two of them against a man of your advanced age."

They both laughed then, and Nancy had to stifle a giggle herself.

"I'll show you 'advanced age'," he replied, mock-threatening.

"If you're thinking of trying to throw me in the lake, forget it. My sons would stop you."

"Of course, now that they've been beating up on me for the last hour."

"Turn around," she commanded, putting aside her book and sliding down the deck chair to sit right behind him. He obliged, and she began kneading his shoulders. Fenton closed his eyes, bending his head forward as Laura's hand squeezed the base of his neck. He made a soft sound of approval as she worked, and Nancy had to turn away. It seemed like spying to keep watching the couple, and she focused her attention back on the futuristic detective novel.

Nancy had only managed a few more pages when she heard Laura saying her name. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she replied.

"We're going back inside," Laura repeated. "I think I've gotten enough sun for now."

Nancy nodded, watching them gather together their things and walk up the path. She found she couldn't concentrate on the book again, and let her gaze wander out over the lake. The guys were still too far away for her to really be able to watch them, unfortunately. They were both good swimmers, although Frank was the stronger one in that area. Of course, Joe's problem was that he didn't float well at all, despite all the hot air.

Her mind wandered to remembering this morning's swim, and Nancy had to smile a little. They hadn't been trying to drown each other, just enjoying the early morning solitude.

Things were… different, she decided. Not exactly awkward – they had known each other too long for that. Just different.

The most important difference was that she no longer had to wonder who saw her emotions on the matter. Before, she had tried to bury or beat down that spark she always felt around Frank. Now – it didn't matter who saw. They didn't need to hide their feelings, or worry about someone getting the wrong (or right) impression about their relationship.

The memory of one Christmas they had spent together in New York City, working a case together, crossed her mind – not for the first time today. The villain had assumed at one point that Nancy was Frank's girlfriend, and there had been a moment where it had seemed like something would happen. But it had not. There had been a lot of moments like that, if she was honest. But that Christmas stood out now in her mind as a beginning for them, when she had realized that she wasn't the only one affected when they were together.

There was no Ned or Callie to stand between them now, and no friends from whom they needed to conceal their closeness. If she wanted to lean against him, teasing be damned, she was going to do it. There was definitely plenty of teasing from at least one quarter, and Nancy was considering suggesting to Frank that his brother needed a repeat of his dunking.

They had talked a lot, last night sitting out on the porch, and this morning after their swim. As far as the summer went, they could make plans, at least for the holidays. They were both working over the summer. One advantage of working for their fathers was that arranging time off wouldn't be too difficult. It was when the summer ended that she wondered about. Ithaca and Chicago were about ten hours apart, and no picnic to drive in the winter.

Bess and George – that was going to be fun, she thought. Bess had taken the split from Ned hard, although George had seemed less surprised. Bess was a romantic, and the idea of Nancy marrying her high school sweetheart had seemed romantic, on the surface. She had gotten over it sufficiently well to offer Nancy any number of potential dates. The two of them had been around Nancy and the Hardys enough that she doubted they would be too shocked. There had definitely been enough chances for one or the other to slip and let their feelings show. As if that weren't enough, Bess had been in Egypt with them. As far as Nancy knew, she hadn't seen the two of them kissing on the balcony, but she doubted Bess had totally bought that she and Frank were "just friends".

Nancy couldn't blame her for not buying it. 'Just friends' didn't even come close to covering the relationship she and Frank had shared then. She couldn't explain it to herself, let alone anyone else. There was a connection between them that let them work together without having to talk, the way they usually managed to come up with the same thought at the same time, much to Joe's annoyance. It was more than just working well together, but that was at the heart of it. Just being around him had always made her aware of a spark between them, but she had tried to bury it because there was no place for it. He had felt the same way, and she could kick herself for all the time they had wasted. Nancy still wasn't exactly sure what to call their relationship, although she supposed now 'dating' would have to suffice.

---- ---- ----

"Are you enjoying the trip?" Carson asked, and Helena turned to smile at him. They were checking out what little there was of the town, mostly so Carson could get his news fix.

"Mmm, pretty much. Next time, though, how about something a little more urban?"

He chuckled. "Fenton prefers quiet places like this. That way excitement is less likely to find us. When it's my turn, we'll pick something a little more civilized."

The promise in that "we" made Helena smile. "Well, next time, for the two of us, let's stick to a nice quiet hotel suite," she teased, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Maybe next month," he replied. "So, what do you think of everyone?"

"I like Nancy," she assured him. "She's a lovely young woman. And Eloise has been very nice to me."

"I'm glad you think so. We're very close."

"Nancy seems to have a lot of you in her," Helena said, watching him smile. "She and… Frank, isn't it - seem like a nice couple."

He frowned. "I'm still trying to sort that one out."

It made him a little uneasy, if he was honest with himself. After the breakup with Ned, he had been encouraged to see her dating and active. Carson hadn't pried too deeply into the matter, but Hannah was a relatively reliable source of information. Nancy had not talked to him too much about the whys, and he had respected her choice. Of course, a little part of him had been relieved to not see Nancy tied down to a serious relationship too early.

Ned, however, had been relatively safe and steady – even when Nancy was dragging him into investigations. Frank Hardy might break his daughter's heart – or worse, get her killed. Yet he couldn't deny that there was a feeling of rightness there. It just seemed sudden, even as long as the two of them had known each other. Maybe that was part of it – he wasn't sure.

Helena wondered what was on his mind, what he was 'sorting out'. "How long have they been involved?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Last night, apparently." He saw her look of shock and had to smile a little. "They've known each other most of their lives, but 'involved' is very recent."

"I see," Helena said. "He seems like a nice young man."

"He is." Son of one of his best friends. Eagle Scout. Straight-A student. Hard worker. Good detective. Smart. Sharp. He tried out 'daughter's boyfriend' mentally, to see how it fit.

It still needed some adjustment. He couldn't dislike him, but he just had not seen this one coming. Part of him suspected that Fenton and Laura – or rather, Laura – had.

"Why don't we eat in town tonight?" Helena asked. "That Italian place smelled heavenly."

"I think we could probably talk the others into it." Carson smiled, wrapped an arm around her waist. "We should probably start back soon."

---- ---- ----

Nancy watched the two of them walk up from the lake, part of her wishing Bess could be here to enjoy the sight with her. Joe had always been the stockier of the two, but the pair of them had put on some nice muscle. It looked great on both of them, she decided – Joe looked like the football player he was, while Frank put her more in mind of a runner or a swimmer. They were both very physically fit, something she had had occasion to be thankful for – especially when it came to upper-body strength. They had pulled her out of some dangerous spots in the past.

Joe was nice to look at and fun to be around, but she had never felt the same way about him that she felt about Frank. Part of it was that she liked them tall, dark, and handsome, like Frank. Like Ned, she thought. It had not escaped her that there was a certain resemblance between the two men, although Ned's features were a touch softer, and something very different about their eyes. Nancy couldn't really put a finger on it. All she knew was that while she had loved Ned, and to a certain extent still cared about him, she had never felt like they were two halves of a whole. She couldn't explain it, not even to herself.

Nancy sat up and pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head as they came up to where she was lounging. "Had enough of the water?"

Joe rummaged through the cooler. "Uh-huh."

Frank sat down next to Nancy, sliding his hand down her back. His skin was still cool from being in the lake, and she shivered slightly before she leaned against him. "I think I'm good for right now," he answered, arm tightening a little around her waist.

"Where is everyone else?" Joe asked after draining a bottle of Gatorade.

"Your parents went inside, my aunt went for a walk, and I haven't seen your aunt. Dad and Helena might have come back, but they haven't come down here."

"Toss me one of those, would you?" Frank asked, gesturing at Joe's empty bottle.

"Sorry," Joe said with a smirk. "That was the last one."

Frank glared at his younger brother. He really was comfortable where he was, but he did need something to drink. He turned his head slightly, looking down at Nancy. "Do you want something cold?"

She smiled at him, nodded. "I have some bottled iced teas hanging out in the fridge."

"I'll be right back," he said, standing and walking over to where the two brothers had put their shirts and shoes, rummaging for sandals and sunglasses.

Joe waited until his brother was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear the two of them. "So, you and Frank are all made up now?"

"We didn't have to make up," she said.

"Would 'made out' be more appropriate?" He teased, and yelped when she reached over and smacked him. "That was some kiss last night."

She glared at him.

"I am glad for the two of you, seriously. Why did you think I told you about Callie?"

"Glad to know we have your approval." Nancy was glad. The brothers were close, something she had always envied the two of them, and she would hate to come between them. There had been a few incidents in the past where Frank had been put in the middle of an argument she and Joe were having, most notably during the Bellamy case in Philadelphia. There was something about dealing with the younger Hardy brother that could bring her temper to a boil, quicker than a lot of other things. The Bellamy case had been the worst time the two of them had ever had, although Joe had come around in the end. He was a good guy, and great backup.

"It took you long enough, though," Joe commented. "I was beginning to think you hadn't gotten the hint."

"You could have been a little more open about it," Nancy replied softly. "I kept rereading that email, trying to decide if you were trying to give me a hint."

"Some detective you are," Joe teased. "Not that he's any better, sometimes."

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "We bow to your experience." Joe was almost as bad as Bess when it came to falling for people involved in their cases, and he certainly played the field. There had been a few serious relationships in his past, but the one that Nancy thought had been the most serious had ended in a car bomb that had been meant for the brothers, but had instead killed Iola Morton, Joe's girlfriend.

Frank came back then, interrupting her reverie.

"That's not Gatorade," Joe said accusingly, pointing at the bottle of Sam Adams Summer Ale Frank handed to Nancy.

Frank's only answer was to hand Nancy the bottle opener and take a long drink of his beer.

"Did you bring me one?"

"What's the legal drinking age in Illinois again, Nancy?" Frank asked.

Nancy's smile was laced with a little evil glee. She was enjoying watching Frank get this revenge. "Twenty-one, just like it is in New York State."

"We couldn't be parties to underage drinking, could we?"

She popped the bottle cap off her bottle and took a drink. "No, I don't think so."

Joe glared at both of them as Frank sat down next to her, and they touched bottles together in a toast. "And to think I helped you two last night."

"Don't you have a book you should be reading?" Nancy teased Joe.

"More like a nap I should be taking," he replied. "Either way, I'm heading inside for awhile."

"Give my best to Dostoevsky," Frank called after him.

When his brother had picked up his gear and gone out of sight, Frank turned to Nancy with a grin. They both started laughing, and then Frank leaned in to kiss her. She hesitated slightly, then leaned into the kiss. It just seemed a little strange to be sitting there in the sunlight kissing him. Last night had been different, and their swim this morning had been different, but for some reason now, she felt a little self-conscious.

"Everything okay?" Frank asked, running his hands down her arms.

"Just a little…different, I guess," she said quietly. "I'll get over it."

---- ---- ----

Helena Radecki paused as she stepped out onto the small beach. Nancy and Frank were the only two down here, and she didn't want to interrupt anything. She was relieved to find the two of them lounging on separate deck chairs, talking.

"Good afternoon," Helena called out.

Nancy turned at the sound of her voice. "How was your trip into town?"

"I don't think it was quite what your father was hoping for, but he'll survive until he gets back to River Heights," she said cheerfully, sitting down on the end of Nancy's lounger. "I came down to tell you we're having dinner in town. Your father and I found an Italian place."

"Sounds good," Frank commented. "I take it this is our hint to come back and get ready."

"Yes," Helena said. "It's nearly five now."

Nancy glanced at her watch. She hadn't realized it was getting that late. Time flies when you're having fun, she thought – there was a lot of truth in that saying.

"We'll be right up," Frank commented, handing Nancy her sandals.

---- ---- ----

Nancy dressed in the one dressy outfit she had brought – a short denim skirt, lacy white camisole, and a sky blue sweater over it, unbuttoned. Delicate white sandals and silver earrings finished the outfit. She had not even thought about needing something to wear on a night out, but she doubted anyone else was dressing up either.

When she went outside by the vehicles, Nancy found she had been right. Frank and Joe were standing by one of the SUVs, bickering over who was going to drive.

"Which one is he driving? I'll make sure to ride in the other one," she said with a smile as they both turned. Joe's penchant for fast and somewhat reckless driving was no secret, although it had come in handy a time or two.

"And I'm sure you always drive the speed limit in that Mustang of yours," Joe snapped back.

"How many rental cars have you destroyed, Joe? Need I mention Memphis?"

Frank laughed as Joe closed his mouth sharply. It was another of the reasons he enjoyed being around Nancy so much, her skill at deflating his younger brother. Not that he didn't do a good job as well, but it was fun to watch her at work. It was fun to watch her, period.

"You look nice," he said, holding a hand out to her. She did, long legs bare under the denim skirt, and the sweater she wore went great with her hair. He was trying not to notice the white lace top too much, but he liked that, too.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile. He looked good too, in the black polo and jeans he wore. "You do, too."

Joe rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "Back to the driving-" he started to say, as Fenton and Laura walked up.

Fenton gave his younger son a knowing look. "If you think you're driving one of these, think again. I'm driving one, and Carson is driving his car."

Frank grinned, and slapped Joe on the shoulder. "You can probably convince him to let you drive home," he pointed out. "Since you're automatically the designated driver."

"You know, Frank, you're the only one who hasn't gone for an involuntary swim," Joe threatened.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Try it and see."

Before Joe could reply, the rest of the party spilled out around them. _Just wait, big brother_, Joe thought. _Just wait…_

_---- ---- ----_

Laura lifted her wineglass, studying the table as she drank. She had enjoyed herself, listening to everyone else talk and tease in between devouring the delicious Italian food. Frank and Nancy were directly across from her, and Laura had been watching them all evening. They made a handsome couple, but there was so much more to it than that.

Her older son was the quieter one, but it was usually the quiet ones you had to watch out for. Frank was like his father in that respect – just because his feelings didn't always show didn't mean they weren't there, and strong. She had been quite satisfied last night to realize that the two of them had disappeared, and even more so when they reappeared, a little starry-eyed. Joe had tried to distract his parents, but with no luck.

Carson seemed a little confused, a little taken aback. Not that he had said anything so obvious, but Laura sensed that he was not as cheered by the prospect as she was.

She sighed slightly before draining her glass. Maybe she was reading too much into it, seeing things that weren't there. It could be that there were other things on his mind, like introducing Helena to Nancy. She caught his eye, and smiled at him.

Carson was another person she was happy for. Cecily had been gone for so long, and he deserved to have happiness. Helena seemed like she was up to being able to handle Carson. He was a great lawyer, and a good father, but he also had his flaws, a major one being his tendency to steamroll over people. Nancy had obviously inherited her major stubborn streak from him.

"That was good," Eloise said as she set down her fork, pushing her plate away slightly. "Dare I hope there's a dessert menu with something chocolate?"

"Ah, a woman after my own heart," Joe teased.

The waitress they flagged down was willing to recite the desserts – cheesecake with fresh strawberries, tiramisu, triple chocolate layer cake, carrot cake and peach cobbler. Everyone ordered their desserts, and before the waitress walked away, Joe thought he saw his father exchange a somewhat conspiratorial look with her. He would have liked to ask Frank if he had seen it as well, but Joe was pretty sure the answer would be no.

His older brother seemed pretty wrapped up at the moment, exchanging looks with the gorgeous redhead sitting next to him. Joe had to smile though, glad he hadn't had to resort to some of the plans he had been entertaining when he should have been paying attention in his incredibly boring lit class. They were so obviously made for each other, he thought, and both so hardheaded about it.

"I'm terribly sorry," the waitress said to Laura Hardy. "The cook tells me we're out of carrot cake. Can I get you something else?"

Laura sighed. She could almost taste the cream cheese frosting. "Cheesecake, I suppose."

Fenton laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about that."

Laura glanced at him and smiled. "It's not your fault, Fenton."

The waitress came back with a huge tray of desserts for the table – plus a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of champagne.

"Actually," Fenton said with a smile, "It is my fault. Champagne doesn't go very well with carrot cake."

Laura sat there, staring at him before she clapped her hand over her mouth. Carson was smiling at her, and she was sure he had done the math in his head as well. "Fenton," she breathed as he handed her the bouquet.

He waited until the waitress had passed out the desserts and filled glasses with champagne before standing up. Laura could feel everyone's eyes on her, and felt the blood rushing to her face.

"Twenty-five years ago," he said, his voice just the tiniest bit unsteady, "I had a dinner date at a very elegant – and expensive – restaurant. Unfortunately, I never made it there. Instead-"

"Instead, you ended up proposing to me in the emergency room," Laura said, laughing a little. Her eyes were sparkling as the couple shared a long look that said more than words possibly could. "You sat there while the doctor stitched up your shoulder and apologized for standing me up, and then you asked me to marry you."

"And I told you that you'd be crazy to say yes," Fenton said softly. In his mind's eye, he could still see her standing there in the rose pink dress she'd worn, cool and calm.

"It hasn't been quite that bad, Fenton," Laura said. There had been plenty of bad times, but she had accepted that possibility when she had become a cop's wife. She wouldn't trade the good time to make the bad ones go away.

He reached into a pocket and withdrew a slender black velvet box, and offered it to her.

Laura took it and opened the box, drawing in a deep breath when she saw what lay inside it. The pendant lay there against the velvet, sapphires and pearls shaped into a heart with a pair of flowers.

He stepped behind her to fasten the chain, hands brushing gently against the back of her neck. Then she was in his arms, sharing a long kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Laura realized that not only their entire table, but most of the other diners on the patio as well, were on their feet, applauding.

"I love you," he whispered, voice husky.

Laura blinked back tears. "I love you."

---- ---- ----

"Well, that was an interesting dinner," Joe remarked as the three of them sat outside on the deck. Fenton and Laura had gone for a walk by themselves, and the others had decided to watch a movie. "Dad certainly has style."

Frank nodded. After the excitement had died down, Fenton had been badgered into confessing the amount of setup work that had gone into the surprise. "Makes you wonder what he has planned as an anniversary gift."

"I think it was incredibly romantic," Nancy said absently.

Frank eyed her. She had been quiet the entire ride home, and she hadn't been too talkative since they came outside. It was a little unusual – generally the only time Nancy was this quiet was when she was trying to think through a case. There was no case, though – not this time. Still, she looked lost in thought.

"I guess I should go another couple rounds with that book," Joe said after a long minute spent watching the other two.

"How long until you give up and pull a summary from the Internet?" Nancy teased.

"Ten minutes after we get back to Bayport," Joe said with a grin. "But at least I did actually try to read this one as opposed to trying to read something Frank's already read and borrowing his notes."

When Joe had gone inside, Frank crossed to where Nancy was standing, leaning against the railing. "Everything all right?" he asked her.

Nancy shrugged. "Just thinking."

He slipped an arm over her shoulders, and she leaned back against him. "About?"

"How lucky your parents are," she said softly. "Wondering if mine would still have been that happy, if my mother hadn't died."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Nan…"

She shrugged again. "Like I said, just thinking." She stepped away from him slightly, turned to face him. "You could give me something else to think about," she said with a knowing smile.

He slid his hands around her waist. "I could," he agreed, a moment before his lips touched hers.

---- ---- ----

Nancy helped her father carry luggage down to the car. She needed the exercise after stuffing herself with French toast for breakfast. Carson and Helena had to drive Eloise to Chicago so she could catch her flight back to New York. Nancy wasn't leaving until later in the afternoon when the Hardys did. She suspected Helena would be glad to get a little breathing room after all the togetherness this weekend.

"So you'll be home tonight?" Carson asked as he put the bags in the trunk.

Nancy nodded. "I don't know how late, though, so tell Hannah not to hold dinner for me."

Carson smiled at her. "I'm sure that will succeed."

They shared a laugh at that. Hannah Gruen took it as an insult if either of them came home from a trip and she didn't have food waiting for them.

"I'm going to stop by the apartment, check on things. Reese is staying most of the summer and working in the city," Nancy continued, referring to her roommate. "It shouldn't be too late."

"That's good. Hannah's looking forward to having you home again for awhile."

"I'm looking forward to being home for awhile," Nancy answered. She studied her father for a moment, wondering if she had been imagining his somewhat cool and stiff attitude towards Frank. Before she could frame a question, however, her aunt and Helena came out to the car. They exchanged hugs and warm words, and Helena drew Nancy aside for a moment.

"I was thinking," Helena said quietly, "that perhaps we could have lunch sometime this next week, just the two of us. It's been a little hectic this weekend."

"It has," Nancy agreed. "Of course, Dad's probably planning to work me to death, but I'm sure we could figure something out."

Helena nodded. "I'll look at my schedule and give you a call."

Nancy watched them leave, and had turned to go inside when Joe stuck his head out the cabin door. "Up for a swim?"

"Sure," she called back. "Let me get my suit."

Later that afternoon, Nancy stood outside, leaning against her Mustang. As much fun as this weekend had been, everyone had to get back to reality, and Monday was coming faster than she would like.

Frank walked up, setting his duffel bag down besides one of the SUVs. "Time to go?"

"Unfortunately." Nancy looked at him and sighed. There was no denying that there was a lot of distance between River Heights and Bayport. There were phone calls and the Internet, of course, but neither of those was a substitute for being close enough to touch, close enough to kiss.

He caught the look on her face and put his arms around her. "It's not that far, you know."

"Reading my mind?" Nancy inquired.

"That one wasn't too hard to figure out," he admitted. "It's been on my mind all morning."

"I was thinking," she said slowly, "Maybe you could sneak up to Chicago for a visit. Without any of our family members hanging around."

He flashed her the smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. "You're not enjoying the togetherness time?"

"Let's just say, I think a little togetherness alone would be nice," she said with a smile.

"Let's just say, I'd have a hard time disagreeing with you," Frank replied.

"Until next time?" she asked with a smile.

"Until next time," he agreed, before pulling her close for a long kiss.

---- ---- ----

NOTES: The Christmas reference is to A Crime for Christmas, one of the earlier ones. Egypt references, of course, are from Secrets of the Nile. The ref to the Bellamy case is from A Question of Guilt. The reference to Memphis is from Best of Enemies. It would probably be simpler to list the SuperMysteries that do NOT involve Nancy getting pulled up over the side of something.


End file.
